


Coccinelle

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Dating, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Teenagers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: « Tu avais raison, non ? Les coccinelles portent vraiment chance. »
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Takaki Yuya
Kudos: 1





	Coccinelle

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Coccinelle**

Quand Daiki s’était approché à lui pendant le déjeuner et lui avait proposé de faire quelque chose ensemble cet après-midi, Yuya presque ne l’avait cru.

Il était devenu membre de la Jimusho depuis quelque mois, et même qu’il s’était fait vite des amis, il avait eu un faible pour Arioka dès le debout.

Il aimait sa façon de faire, il aimé le fait qu’il semblait toujours capable de le mettre à l’aise, surtout dans les fréquents situations où lui arrivait de se sentir embarrassé quand il était avec tout le monde.

Enfin, il aimait passer son temps avec lui. Pour ça, l’invitation de passer du temps ensemble après le déjeuner lui avait fait sentir heureux.

Ils s’étaient rencontrés en début d’après-midi devant la porte des dortoirs, et ils avaient commencé à cheminer sans but.

Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, du travail ou des autres garçons, et plus ça durait, plus Yuya se retrouvait en pensant combien était simple parler avec lui.

En cheminant, ils se retrouvaient devant un petit parc, avec un glacier pas loin ; Takaki fait une expression éloquente, que le plus jeune ne manqua pas de noter.

Avec un sourire, il lui dit de l’attendre là, tandis qu’il entrait dans le glacier.

Yuya alla à s’asseoir sur un muret, en soupirant.

Il était aux anges, il ne pouvait pas croire combien il se sentait détendu.

Cet après-midi, même qu’ils ne faisaient rien de particulier, à son avis était au même titre que la perfection.

Dès que Daiki sorti du glacier, il alla à son rencontre, en lui donnant le bol.

Yuya le prit, en le remercient et en commençant à manger.

« Comment savais-tu que j’aime la glace de vanille ? » demanda-t-il, en levant un sourcil.

Il croit de voir Daiki rougir un petit peu, mais il ne le revu pas.

« Ah... quand on est avec tous les autres, tu prends toujours ça. J’ai pensé que tu pouvais en avoir envie, m’ai... m’ai-je trompé ? » dit-il, en hésitant légèrement.

Takaki s’hâta de secouer la tête.

« Non, pas du tout. C’est mon préféré. » il répondit, la bouche pleine.

Ils restèrent en silence pour quelques minutes, occupés à manger la glace.

Après un temps, Daiki se retourna vers Yuya, en levant un sourcil.

« Regarde, Yuuyan ! Tu as une coccinelle dans le bras ! » il lui dit, en souriant.

La réaction du plus vieux, toutefois, ne fut pas précisément ça qu’il aurait imaginé.

Il fait un saut, en descendant du muret et en commençant à s’agiter, avec une expression terrifiée.

« Beurk, beurk ! Dai-chan, enlève-la, je t’en prie, s’il te plaît ! » il cria, instinctivement, mais après il se mordit une lèvre et rougit. « Je suis désolé, mais… les insectes me font peur. » il lui dit, sans le regarder dans les yeux.

Le plus jeune sourit, en s’approchant.

« Mais les coccinelles ne font pas peur, Yuya. Au contraire, elles portent chance. » expliqua-t-il, sans toutefois le voir trop convaincu par son affirmation. « D’accord, alors ferme les yeux, je vais l’enlever. » dit-il, avec un soupire théâtral.

Takaki ferma les yeux, en hochant la tête, et il atteint.

Il fut à ce moment-là qu’il sentit Daiki s’approcher encore plus, et soudainement ses lèvres étaient sur les siennes, sans qu’il avait la possibilité de réagir.

Après quelques moments le plus jeune s’éloigna, et il rouvrit les yeux, plus rouge qu’avant.

« Je suis désolé, Yuuyan. Je ne voulais pas, c’est seulement que... » Daiki commença à se justifier, mais le plus vieux l’interrompit immédiatement.

« Non, c’est bon. » il le tranquillisa, en lui souriant timidement. « Je... je suis heureux que tu l’as fait. » ajouta-t-il, en levant un peu le regard. En fin il regarda la coccinelle, encore dans son bras, et il secoua la tête. « Tu avais raison, non ? Les coccinelles portent vraiment chance. » dit-il, en reprenant à manger sa glace et à cheminer pour le parc. 

Daiki, derrière lui, sourit.

La coccinelle, dans l’ensemble, avait porté chance aussi à lui,


End file.
